


You Missed

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Rainy Day.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed

Holly smiled to herself as she dabbed her red lipstick onto her lips, making her lips as sensual and kissable as possible. 

A week had passed since she had met Benedict on that rainy day in her favorite café. They had talked on the phone a few times before he had finally worked up to courage to ask her out to dinner. For once, she wouldn’t be following her typical weekend schedule. 

Looking at the clock, she noted that he would be at her flat in five minutes. She checked the weather to find that it was once again raining. Her smile widened as she pulled her jacket off its hook and pulled it over her black dress and green cardigan. Fixing her hair, she blushed at the vision of herself. She hadn’t gotten this dolled up for someone in ages. 

The buzzer startled her momentarily, before she replied that she would be right down, grabbing her wallet, phone, and keys to stuff them in her pockets as she descended the stairs. Even his silhouette through her building door made her rosily. 

Benedict turned around as she opened the door with a beaming grin. His umbrella dripped into her hair, but she could care less at that very moment. “Hi,” she said quietly. 

“Hello.” He smiled, pausing to look at the sky. “It seems as though every time we meet it’s raining.” He smiled, holding his hand out to her. Holly took it with a smile as he led her to the car, opening the passenger’s side door. She slid in, releasing his hand and buckling her seatbelt. Benedict closed the door carefully and hurried to his side. He jumped in and set his umbrella in the backseat. Throwing a smile her way, he put the keys in the ignition and the Jaguar purred to life. “How have you been?” he asked, voice just loud enough over the raindrops pelting the windshield. 

“I’ve been well. What about you?” she asked, grinning as he smiled over at her. They launched into small talk as he drove to their destination, smiling and laughing. Once they were at the restaurant, he parked and rounded the car to let her out and offer her his arm. Holly slid to his side at ease, trying so very hard to contain her excitement as they entered the small Italian restaurant. 

Benedict stood behind her, pulling her coat off her shoulders and hanging it on a coat rack behind him. Then he proceeded to pull her chair out for her. She murmured her thanks, adjusting her cardigan around her. Giving her a nervous smile, he sat opposite of her. “You look beautiful.” Benedict complimented quietly, clearing his throat.

“Thank you.” She blushed, looking down into her lap before looking back up at him. “You look quite stunning yourself.” Benedict’s smile grew from nervous to confident in a matter of seconds. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “If you don’t mind, I was thinking that I could order for the both of us.” 

“That sounds lovely… I can’t understand a word on this menu.” She laughed, sliding it towards him. His hand gently and daringly took hers. Holly lifted her gaze to his with a blush. 

“If you don’t want me to-“

“Of course I do.” Holly laughed quietly, taking his hand in hers. Benedict beamed at her, all traces of nervousness leaving his features. His thumb traced the back of her hand as he ordered, then poured them a glass of wine each. 

“To new beginnings.” He grinned, their glasses clinking together. She smiled over her wine glass at him, taking a sip and placing it back on the table. 

Her hand was not small by any means, but it felt to tiny in Benedict’s. His hand was so warm and soft and inviting. She could only wonder what it was like to be wrapped in his arms. Maybe should could slyly persuade him into spending the night with her just to cuddle? Would that be moving too fast?

His thumb traced the veins over the back of her hand and brought her attention to focus back on him. With a small smile, he watched her. 

They previously had a conversation about what they did for a living; Holly was a secretary in the Communications department at a local university and working to become an adjunct professor. Benedict? Well, he was an actor. She knew that much. Holly had never brought up how famous he was or that she recognized him. He wasn’t even sure if she knew what films he had been in. 

“How is everything at work?” Benedict asked. 

“Everything is going very well.” She answered with a smile. “I should be able to start teaching in the fall.” 

“That’s wonderful.” He ran his thumb over her knuckles gently. 

“What about you? Any new projects?” she asked, taking a sip of wine. 

“Yes,” he said slowly, wiggling in his chair a bit before continuing. “I’m actually headed to New Zealand in a few weeks to wrap up a project.” 

“Anything I’ve heard of?” she asked. Holly seemed so genuine to him. She really didn’t know? Benedict hesitated again. 

“The Hobbit.” He answered, watching for a reaction. Holly’s eyes widened before she pulled her hand from his and buried her face in her hands. 

“I feel like such an ass right now.” She said quietly. Benedict watched her intently, forehead creased in worry. “You’re in Sherlock.” She said quietly. “And… and Star Trek.” 

“I am.” He confirmed. 

“How did I not figure this out before?” she mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” He held back a chuckle, pulling her hands away from her face. “It was nice to have someone who didn’t insist that they know everything about me for once.” Holly reluctantly brought her eyes to his, her cheeks a rosy red. Benedict gently took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Releasing her hand, he reached across to brush a loose red curl out of her chocolate brown eyes. Holly’s blush deepened. 

Their food finally came and they began to eat, Benedict carefully asking for her opinions on his work. She responded positively, informing him that she truly enjoyed his acting and how different each of his characters were. After finishing their meal, Benedict paid the bill, insisting that the man always pays for a lady’s meals, and drove her home. 

He walked her upstairs to her door, her hand resting in the crook of his arm. She blushed as he grinned down at her. 

“Would you like to come in?” she asked nervously, unlocking her door. 

“I’d love to.” He answered, following her in and closing the door behind him. As he turned back towards her, she met him with a kiss on the cheek. Before he could react, she hurried off to the kitchen, shedding her jacket and shoes beside the couch. Benedict grinned to himself as he heard her rustling around in the kitchen. Following the sound, he found her boiling a pot of water for tea. As if not to scare her, he looped his arms around her waist and spun her around to face him. She gasped, hands bracing herself on his chest. “You missed.” He said quietly, lowering his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss.


End file.
